


Just Wanna Know

by blackmeteor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 line love, M/M, Pointless fluff, one sided poly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seungmin wants to know why everyone is whipped for Felix. Cue in his fellow 2000 liners explaining why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no justifications for this other than i love skz' 2000 line and this just happened. please enjoy!! comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Seungmin doesn’t really get the other members’ fascination with Felix. It isn’t to say that he doesn’t like Felix; that’s probably a crime somewhere, most likely their dorm, but also not liking Felix is _just not possible._ Still, Seungmin likes Felix but he isn’t going as far as to say that Felix is his favorite member or the member he’s most whipped for. That title most likely belongs to Jeongin and a part of Seungmin is actually confused at how their youngest isn’t complaining that he isn’t the hyungs’ favorite.

 

“But I love Lixie hyung a lot too.” Jeongin would always say. It isn’t exactly an explanation.

 

Seungmin is a curious child by nature and he really wants to know why. So conducting an investigation to find the answer seems like the way to go.

\--

Seungmin isn’t so sure how to proceed with his investigation. It seemed like a great idea when he was thinking of it but now that he’s actually thinking of doing it, he’s lost on what to do. It isn’t like he can just ask the other members why they liked Felix so much. He’ll probably be met with confused stares, judging looks or even a lecture about how dumb his question is.

 

In the end, he comes to the conclusion that he needs his investigation to start with people that won’t judge him and his curiosity, won’t necessarily think that loving Felix to that extent is a given. He’s going to ask Hyunjin and Jisung.

 

“Why do I love Felix?” Jisung repeats for the nth time since Seungmin has dragged them to their room.

 

Hyunjin is lying down on his own bed, humming as a sign that he’s still listening. The hyungs have taken Jeongin and Felix out for ice cream so Seungmin grabbed the chance to corner Hyunjin and Jisung, pouncing on the two before they can join the others. Jisung had scowled at him, reaching for Felix but Seungmin still managed to rope him back to their room.

 

“I cannot believe I had to miss out on ice cream and Felix and Lix eating ice cream for you to ask that question.” Jisung says with a huff.

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “I’ll buy you one later.”

“Me too.” Hyunjin pipes up.

“Ugh, yes, you too.” Seungmin groans. “Now, can you answer my question?”

“No because is that even a question?” Jisung huffs again. Seungmin is convinced that the rapper is just doing it to annoy him. Seungmin must have forgotten how attached the sunshine twins are.

 

Seungmin rolls his eyes again, kicking Jisung’s thigh. “If it wasn’t then why would I ask?”

“Because you’re dumb.” Jisung retorts, moving away from Seungmin’s leg.

“Nah, he’s not dumb, just curious.” Hyunjin says, rolling to his side. “Aren’t you, Minnie? You’re just curious why everyone loves Felix that much.”

“Yes! Finally!” Seungmin exclaims, crawling towards Hyunjin. “I knew you were smart, Jin.”

“Thanks, I try.” Hyunjin fixes Jisung a levelled look. “Not that Jisung is much competition.”

“Yah!” Jisung exclaims.

 

Seungmin moves to the side as he lets Hyunjin and Jisung wrestle. He taps his knee impatiently, knowing better than to interrupt the two when they’re mock fighting like this. It just ends with Seungmin getting roped in their fight and Felix coming in thinking that they’re ‘playing’ and jumping on the three. The image makes Seungmin smile.

 

“Eww, Minnie is smiling by himself.” Jisung’s comment brings Seungmin back to the present.

Seungmin shakes his head, focusing back to what he wanted to ask. “Shut up and answer me already.”

“Why are you asking though?” Hyunjin asks, pulling on Seungmin’s foot until the vocal is sandwiched between Hyunjin and Jisung. “Do you not like Felix?”

“Yah, Kim Seungmin, how dare you!” Jisung reacts before Seungmin can even respond. “Felix is the sweetest angel that has ever graced the planet. His cuddles are the best and he always does his best to cheer us up! Lixie always brings food to our studio when me and the 3racha hyungs are working.”

“I never said I didn’t like Felix!” Seungmin counters when Jisung pauses to breathe. “I don’t not like Felix because we all know that isn’t possible.” He chuckles when the two nod their heads in sync. “I just don’t like him… that much? Not to the extent you guys like him.”

Hyunjin and Jisung exchange looks. Hyunjin shakes his head at whatever went on in their silent conversation and turns back to Seungmin. “Well, what answer do you want?”

“Your answer?” Seungmin replies, a little confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“Then I’ll give you my shallow answer first.” Hyunjin says a little distractedly before he flashes a smirk. Seungmin feels a shiver crawl up his back. “For starters, Felix is cute. He has that cute smile that makes his eyes turn into the cutest crescents. When Lix is happy, his entire face lights up even brighter than normal. He has that kind of face that you just can’t help but smile back at him.” Seungmin finds himself nodding along to whatever the older is saying, Beside him, Jisung has turned to a bobble head. “And don’t even get me started on his freckles.” Hyunjin says, a sigh mixing with his words. “I can’t believe our sunshine boy has his own constellations.”

“Well, the sun is also a star. Maybe the other stars didn’t want to let go of Lix.” Jisung comments, looking thoughtful as he speaks.

Seungmin snorts at the answer. “Look at you using your sentimental brain right now.”

“Felix is the perfect sentimental muse.” Jisung says unabashedly.

Hyunjin snorts, pushing Jisung’s face. “Shut up and let me finish.”

“Eww, your hand tastes disgusting.” Jisung says, making a face as he pulls away. “It’s not like what you’re saying is important. You like Lix just because he’s cute? How rude.”

“I said this was my shallow answer. Plus…” Hyunjin pauses, looking at the two with darker eyes. “Felix isn’t just cute. Our sunshine baby is hot too.”

 

Seungmin thinks he hear Jisung swallow nervously beside him but he can’t make himself look away from Hyunjin, raptured by the way the older was speaking.

 

“So, Minho hyung and I were making some last minute changes to our choreography, right? And Felix just came from the studio after someone here kidnapped him.” Hyunjin pauses to throw a glare at Jisung but the dark look quickly flickers back. “Our baby Lix didn’t know that the aircon was broken in the practice room so he was wearing a black shirt of all things. Within half an hour, he was already complaining that it was hot. He said that and within one second, his shirt was off and gone.”

 

Jisung actually lets out a gasp at that, holding onto Seungmin’s arm. Seungmin would have pushed him off right now but he can’t move, too busy imagining the scene play out. It isn’t like seeing each other half dressed is anything new; privacy is nothing but a dream in this dorm. However, Seungmin is sure he hasn’t seen Felix half naked longer than a few seconds. The young Australian tended to be shy when it comes to things like that, always bringing his change of clothes in the bathroom.

 

“Well?” Jisung prompts, apparently snapping out of whatever trance he was in. “So you saw Lix half-naked and then what?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Impatient much?” He whines when Jisung halfheartedly punches his shoulder. “Anyway, so Lix removed his shirt and I swear you wouldn’t believe how beautiful he looked. I mean he already looked beautiful but his body! He’s not gonna win any arm wrestling contests against Changbin or Chan hyung anytime soon but Felix isn’t skinny. He’s actually pretty fit but lithe, you know. He has abs for crying out loud!”

 

Jisung, honest to god, whimpers at what Hyunjin has said and Seungmin is slightly worried with the way the rapper is digging his fingers into his arm but he can’t say he’s unaffected by Hyunjin’s statement. Minho has been teasing Felix about showing his ‘baby tummy’ to the group, even tugging on the younger dancer’s shirt but Seungmin thought that Minho was just being his playful self. It looks like he does have ground for that after all.

 

“So yeah, Felix has abs and he was all sweaty and stuff. I felt like a manga character watching him, to be honest. Not that Minho hyung was better but that isn’t for me to share.” Hyunjin finishes, patting Jisung’s knee. “Maybe you’ll get to see it one day, Sung ah. Maybe.”

“I’m going to your dance practice tomorrow!” Jisung announces. “Seungmin and I are going!”

“W-what?” Seungmin exclaims. “I never said I was!”

“Come on!” Jisung pleads, turning to him with puppy eyes. “Don’t you want to see that miracle for yourself?!”

 

(Jisung and Seungmin do, in fact, show up at the dance line’s practice the next morning with Jisung bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet while Seungmin just stands there, willing himself not to blush when Felix and Minho both look at them in confusion. Felix does not, however, remove shirt throughout practice. Because there was no practice at all, just yoga. Hyunjin merely throws the two a smirk while Felix helps him do a difficult pose.

 

Jisung can only groan.)

\--

Seungmin’s investigation is on pause because the vocal can’t look at Felix without blushing. He has to wait until he can actually be around the other without resembling a tomato. It takes quite a while but it eventually fades into the back of his mind so Seungmin continues on, cornering Jisung in the living room.

 

“Dude, what is it?” Jisung complains when Seungmin pulls the controller away from his hands. “If this is another stupid question, then please let me play in peace. I am frustrated.”

“Still haven’t seen Lix change?” Seungmin guesses.

Jisung throws his hands in the air. “How is it possible that we, his roommates, have never seen him change clothes properly? What did Hwang Hyunjin do to deserve that?”

“Better coordination skills, I think.” Seungmin sighs, pinching Jisung’s thigh. “You didn’t answer my question last time.”

“Uh, yes, I did?” Jisung says, rubbing his thigh. “Your pinches are more annoying than hurtful, by the way.”

“Shut up. And no you didn’t! You were busy drooling about Felix’s body.”

“You’re sounding a little jealous there, Min. I might think that you actually like Felix.” Jisung teases, ignoring Seungmin’s protests as he purses his lips in thought. “Why do I love Felix, huh? Other than the obvious answer of what’s not to love about him?” Jisung pauses long enough to look at Seungmin, humming when the younger nods. “Felix is my soulmate.”

The sincerity in Jisung’s voice is enough to make Seungmin blush even though the words aren’t directed to him. “You’re such a sap.” Seungmin says, voice a little too soft to actually be annoyed.

“Thanks.” Jisung chuckles. “But kidding aside, I mean it. Felix is my soulmate. Maybe it’s being born a day apart but still. Felix just gets me, you know. He never judges me for anything I say or do. I don’t have to be all responsible when we’re together; he lets me have my fun, indulging me with all my whims.” Jisung grins. “It’s like having a partner in crime but nicer. When I want to work on the lyrics though, he still stays with me, even helping me with a few of his own.”

“You guys still talking about Felix?” Hyunjin’s voice startles Seungmin and it makes the taller snicker. “You looked like a child listening to Jisung, Minnie.” He teases, ruffling the vocal’s hair as he settles on the couch.

Seungmin feels himself flush, shaking his head. “S-shut up, Jinnie.”

The dancer merely flashes him a grin. “And you, you disgusting sap…” Hyunjin says, poking Jisung’s forehead with a finger. “Why does your tone only get like that when you’re talking about Lixie hm?”

Seungmin might have let out a little gasp when Jisung actually blushes, ducking his head shyly. “Ah, well, it’s just… it’s Felix, you know.” The rapper gestures around feebly, hands moving in the air with no purpose. “I mean, even just the mere thought of him is enough to make me feel soft.”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin agrees, leaning back against the couch with a dreamy sigh of his own. Seungmin feels a little lost.

 

Jisung suddenly jolts up from his spot, running off on his own. Both Seungmin and Hyunjin stare at his retreating back, waiting for him to come back and explain. It takes a few minutes but the rapper eventually does return, clutching a notebook and taking his own spot back. Wordlessly, Jisung opens it, prompting his fellow 2000 liners to read.

 

The notebook is littered with Jisung’s familiar scrawls, lyrics mixing with one another that Seungmin has to wonder how Jisung actually makes sense of anything in here. But Seungmin knows that it isn’t why Jisung is showing them this. It’s in the cleaner lines mixed in between the messy scrawls, characters written carefully, almost hesitantly. Hyunjin slides down from the couch, peering in closer to read it better. The writings are a mix of Korean and English jumbles, with a few doodles as well. Seungmin particularly likes the small comic panel that Felix has written. It takes up an entire page of the notebook and the little flower characters are oddly cute and amusing.

 

“Lixie is so cute.” Hyunjin coos, probably reading the same thing and Seungmin finds himself nodding.

Jisung chuckles, closing the notebook and hugging it to his chest. “He is. I have two more notebooks like this. It’s why I never throw my old notebooks away. Other than the lyrics, I have a small part of Jjix in them.”

“Yeah, blame Lix on your mess.” Hyunjin says fondly. “Jisung’s answer is so much better than mine, huh?” The dancer says, turning to Seungmin.

Jisung laughs. “That’s because it’s your shallow reason!”

“Yeah, Jinnie, it’s your shallow reason. I want to hear about your proper reason too.” Seungmin insists. “It’s not like Jisung has a shallow reason.”

 

Hyunjin snorts, laughing as he shakes his head with Seungmin joining along. However, the two of them fall silent when they notice Jisung blushing beet red. The rapper has clutched the notebook tightly against his chest, biting his lower lip to prevent the smile threatening to breakthrough. It isn’t really that successful of an attempt.

 

“Han Jisung, what are you hiding from us?” Hyunjin says, squinting his eyes.

Jisung let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, well…. I love Felix too because he has really soft lips?”

Seungmin blinks, certain he’s heard wrong. “Excuse me?”

“Felix has really soft lips.” Jisung repeats, sounding more confident than before. “He’s a great kisser.”

“YAH, HAN JISUNG!”

 

(Hyunjin drags Seungmin from their spot on the floor, calling out Felix’s name. The young Australian sleepily walks out from their room and asks what the fuss is all about.

 

“I want a kiss! You kiss Jisung!” Hyunjin accuses, no shame whatsoever. “Seungmin wants a kiss too!”

“I never said that!” Seungmin retorts, feeling his face heat up. The other members are all watching them in amusement.

Felix shrugs. “Is that all?”

 

Seungmin’s brain absolutely short circuits when Felix casually leans in to peck Hyunjin’s lips before doing the same to Seungmin. He thinks Hyunjin may have been a little broken, given the odd noise coming from the back of the dancer’s throat.

 

“Can we cuddle now? I’m still sleepy.” Felix asks, voice still husky from sleep.

Hyunjin almost trips on his feet as he hurries after the rapper.

 

Seungmin is still stuck on processing what happened.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin eventually does find out what the fuss is all about.

Seungmin has no idea what exactly happened after Felix kissing him and Hyunjin but whatever it is, the vocal has now been reduced to a blushing mess around the rapper. It doesn’t help that he has walked in to Jisung and Felix making out that one time and the image of the young Australian with his face flushed and lips sinfully red has gotten stuck in Seungmin’s head. Telling Hyunjin has been the opposite of productive too.

 

“They were making out?! Where was I when this happened?!” Hyunjin screams out, head whipping around. “Where is that sneaky squirrel? Why is he always keeping Lix to himself?”

Seungmin sighs. “Stop. Sung is working on a song with Chan and Changbin hyung. Woojin hyung made Fe stay back in the dorm because he was a little hot.”

“Oh shit.” Hyunjin says, eyes wide. “Is Lix okay? Why didn’t he say anything? Why didn’t hyung say anything? Why didn’t you say anything?”

The younger can’t help but roll his eyes at the sudden mood change but there’s a smile tugging on his lips;Hyunjin’s genuine concern is cute. “Lix didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Woojin hyung had to use his ‘mom look’ to even get him to leave.” Seungmin pauses, remembering how disoriented Felix actually looked when he left. “Uh, I didn’t say anything because you and Minho hyung had to work on the choreography, right?”

“Ah, right.” Hyunjin deflates a little. “We have to stay longer today. Innie’s staying behind too since he’s a little behind the choreography.” Seungmin jumps when the dancer suddenly clasps his hands firmly. “You have to take care of Lix then!”

“W-what? But Woojin hyung is there already?”

The taller rolls his eyes, letting go of Seungmin’s hands. “I love Woojin hyung and all but our sunshine baby doesn’t need that much hovering.”

Hyunjin has a point there but still, Seungmin isn’t convinced. “I don’t think I can take care of Felix though.” At Hyunjin’s questioning look, Seungmin frowns, curling into himself. “I mean, Lix would probably prefer it if you or Jisung was the one taking care of him. We’re not…” He fiddles with his hands. “Uhm, like you. We don’t have that relationship.”

“Oh, Minnie.” Hyunjin sighs, eyes softening as he ruffles Seungmin’s hair. “Lix loves you too. You’re just too busy running away from us to notice it.”

 

Seungmin looks down, trying to tamp down the pleased feeling running through him. Why does hearing that Felix loves him bring him this much happiness? He isn’t even sure if Hyunjin is being honest or if he’s just pulling Seungmin’s leg.

 

“Don’t think too much, idiot.” Hyunjin says with a slight chuckle. “Just go and take care of Jjix until Jisung and I get home. You’ll do well, Minnie.”

 

Seungmin repeats the words in his head over and over again as he walks into their dorm. He intercepts Woojin just as the older is about to bring a bowl of soup to Felix. The vocal frowns as he looks at the vegetables floating in the soup; he highly doubts Felix is sick enough to warrant this much greens. Seungmin carefully takes the bowl from his hyung’s hand and heads to their shared room, knocking on the door with his foot.

 

“Hyung, please…” Felix’s complaint dies down when he sees who it is. “Minnie?”

“Hi, Lixie.” Seungmin greets. “Please move. This bowl is actually hot.”

 

Felix opens the door wider, heading back to his own bed and Seungmin follows him inside. The vocal notes that the other doesn’t really look sick, definitely better than earlier. Felix actually looks more annoyed than anything.

 

“Guess you’re feeling better now?” Seungmin ventures, placing the bowl on the floor.

Felix glares at the bowl, sighing as he crawls down towards it. “Woojin hyung doesn’t listen! I was just a little warmer than usual!”

Seungmin scoffs. “Sounds like hyung.” He smiles softly as Felix pouts and reaches for the spoon. “I’m glad you’re not really sick, Lix.”

“Aww, were you worried about Minnie?” Felix teases.

“A-as if!”

 

Felix chuckles, nudging Seungmin’s shoulder before handing him the spoon. Seungmin gives the other a long look before sighing and eating some of the soup. Practice has worn Seungmin out and he finds himself eating more of the soup than Felix and when he tries to apologize, the dancer merely shrugs, pushing the bowl away. When Felix scoots closer, Seungmin finds his arms open and waiting without any hesitation. And Felix… he just falls into Seungmin’s arms so perfectly.

 

“Minnie?” Felix whispers.

Seungmin hums. “Yeah?”

“Sungie said you were asking why he and Jinnie loved me.”

Seungmin flushes, mentally reminding himself to hit Jisung for this later. The vocal tries to untangle himself from Felix’s hold but the older is holding onto him tightly. “Uh, Felix?”

“I don’t really care why you asked that, Min. Just… keep holding me.” Felix let out a short giggle. “Who knows, maybe you’ll love me like that too.”

 

Seungmin scoffs, trying to ignore how endeared it sounds even to his own ears. It takes some coaxing but eventually, Felix allows himself to be guided over to his bed, making sure that Seungmin stays close. The vocal lets out a long breath, not used to being cuddled despite the overwhelming amount of affection that always flowed in the group. He rarely initiates skinship and if he does, it’s with Jeongin. He allows his same aged friends to cling to him because they won’t let him escape. However, this feels different. It feels more intimate and private somehow. This is a moment that’s meant for just them.

 

Seungmin tries to ignore how his heart flips at that thought.

\--

Seungmin blinks slowly, trying to make sense of the words he’s reading. He lets out a mental curse to Hyunjin, who’s probably asleep right now. He’s never going to trust Hyunjin’s promises again. Practice has drained all of them, knocking out the members with barely any time to wash up and drag themselves to their beds. Seungmin tries not to feel jealous as he hears the snores echoing in the dorm but alas, he’s a student that has finals coming up and he doesn’t want to procrastinate so he has to slowly work through the subjects.

 

“Minnie?”

It takes a few seconds for Seungmin to recognize that someone’s calling for him and he turns around to see Felix hovering by the doorway, hair ruffled adorably. “Felix. Why are you up?”

“Used the bathroom.” Felix replies, walking over to the younger. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Finals.”

“Isn’t that about a month away? Jinnie isn’t stressing about it yet.” Felix says with a furrow in his brows.

Seungmin shrugs. “I don’t like procrastinating. I work on the subjects for a long time.”

“Hm, okay.”

 

Seungmin nods sleepily, thinking that it’s the end of that. He’s surprised when Felix merely heads to the sink, washing his face before rummaging around in the cupboards. The vocal watches as the older starts preparing coffee, probably for the two of them and even bringing out some cookies. Seungmin smiles when he is, in fact, right and the dancer places the tray with their midnight snacks in front of him.

 

“What’s this?” Seungmin asks, a little more awake than earlier.

“Coffee and cookies.” Felix answers, taking a seat in front of Seungmin.

“I know that, smart ass. I mean, what for?”

Felix shrugs. “I don’t want you staying up but since this is school stuff, I guess we can’t help it. So I’m staying up with you.”

 

Seungmin’s stomach drops and butterflies flutter around it. Felix, along with the rest of the dance line, had already been practicing when the rest of them walked in to the practice room. Judging by the fact that Hyunjin had already changed out of his original practice clothes, they must have been at it for hours by then. And here is Felix telling him he wants to stay up with Seungmin to study.

 

“No, Lix, no. You should go to sleep.” Seungmin argues, frowning deeply.

Felix shakes his head. “I want to stay up with you.”

“But, Jjix….” Seungmin abruptly gets cut off by a cookie shoved to his mouth.

“Hush, child. Go study, babe. I’ll be staying.”

 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, chewing on the cookie before he realizes what Felix has just said. It ends with him choking and Felix rushing to get him a glass of water. The hands patting his back feel unusually warm and Seungmin is reminded by the fact that they call Felix a walking heater.

 

“You okay?” Felix asks worriedly.

“Y-yeah, just… I’m fine.” Seungmin gasps out.

 

(Seungmin thinks Felix’s smile is too bright for this time of the day, not that he doesn’t like it. It’s just a bit distracting.)

\--

Studying until early dawn becomes something like a bonding session for the two somehow. Sometimes, Seungmin has to cough or signal for Felix to join him on their dining table but most of the times, Felix is already at the table, snacks laid out on the table. Seungmin has stopped trying to convince the older to get to bed earlier; getting Felix to stop sulking at him is more trouble than its worth, though a pouty Felix is cute. The hours spent on studying does however show on the young Australian’s disposition in the morning. The other members are worried that half of the sunshine twins had gotten quiet, usually just cuddling Hyunjin or Jisung and not joining them in their shenanigans. When Felix falls asleep halfway through their practice, Seungmin corners him when they finally manage to wake the rapper up.

 

“Please just go to bed.” Seungmin practically pleads.

Felix takes a second to understand what Seungmin is saying, which is another worrying thing. “No. It’s just one more week, right? I can survive that long.”

 

Seungmin wants to argue but Felix has already ran away to their shared room, presumably to take a nap before they eat dinner. The vocal sighs, knowing that he has to finish exams quick so both he and Felix will be able to sleep. For now, he’ll just have to allow Felix to hug him more during the day.

 

“Can you not seat in front of me? Your freckles are distracting.” Seungmin says, quite out of the blue, startling him and Felix.

 

There are only a few more days until Hyunjin and Seungmin’s exams and Seungmin has spent majority of the day revising his notes already so he can just read them during the night. He’s blaming the tired state of his brain for whatever nonsense he’s spewing out right now. It doesn’t help that Felix is directly in line with the moonlight, casting a different kind of beauty on the freckles on Felix’s face.

 

“Oh. Uhm, where should I sit?” Felix stammers out, an adorable shade of pink covering his cheeks.

Seungmin actually coos, patting the chair beside him. “Here would be great, thanks.”

 

Having Felix beside him is another level of distraction that Seungmin isn’t prepared for. There’s just so much warmth radiating from the other that Seungmin is tempted to just hug the older and go to sleep. He wonders if his thoughts are obvious because Felix chuckles, bright eyes staring at Seungmin in amusement. Woah, when did he face Felix?

 

“I think someone’s sleepy.” Felix singsongs.

Seungmin shakes his head. “I’m not sleepy.”

“You are.” Felix says decisively. He reaches for Seungmin’s notes, placing a marker there before shutting it close. “Come on. Let’s head to bed.”

“But… I still have a few more chapters to go.”

“Yeah like you’ll remember anything by the state of your brain.” Felix says sarcastically, even rolling his eyes. His tone softens when Seungmin yawns. “See? Let’s go to bed, Minnie. We’re actually going to sleep longer than 2 hours!”

“Lix… I told you that you can sleep. I don’t mind studying on my own.” Seungmin frowns.

Felix chuckles. “You really can be an idiot huh? I don’t mind staying up for you. This is the only time when you’re not running away from me.”

 

Seungmin flushes, trying not to think about what Felix means. But of course, he knows. Felix just hit the nail in the head is all. Felix takes Seungmin’s silence as confirmation and guides the other back to their bedroom, moving around quietly to not disturb their roommates. Felix makes a move to go to his own bed but Seungmin is quick to pull him back, tugging on the other’s arm until the Australian gets what he’s saying. With a small smile, Felix climbs in with Seungmin, holding the younger close to his chest.

 

“I’m sorry for running away from you.” Seungmin mumbles, determined to say it now rather than delay it even more.

Felix hums, pressing a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead. “It’s fine. I wasn’t sure at first anyway. But you know… Sung and Jin told me things so I didn’t give up.”

Seungmin nods, waiting for a quiet minute to pass before raising his head and looking straight at Felix. “Can I have my kiss now then?”

 

(The kiss Seungmin receives isn’t like the way Felix kiss Jisung or Hyunjin; it’s a softer, more delicate, just like Seungmin is.

 

It’s all sorts of perfect.)

\--

The day before their finals exam, the dining table is crowded with the four 2000 line boys trying to help Seungmin and Hyunjin study. Or stay awake, at this point. Seungmin is sure Jisung is just here to make sure that he and Jin actually finish the reading materials but god, why is he so noisy?

 

“You’re going to wake the hyungs and Innie up!” Hyunjin hisses, throwing an eraser to Jisung’s head.

“Ow! Yah!” Jisung exclaimed, rubbing where he got hit. “Lix and I should be sleeping too so don’t make us leave your sorry asses here to study alone.”

“Lix would never!” Hyunjin exclaims, draping himself across the mentioned rapper. “Would you, sunshine? You’re not going to leave me and Minnie, right? Seungmin is prepared while I’m…. not.”

“That’s cause Seungmin actually spent a month preparing for these exams, unlike you.” Felix chides but his tone is fond.

Seungmin finds himself blushing at the small recognition, raising the book he’s reading higher in an attempt to hide his face. “Ah, well, Jin and I have different study habits.”

“Look at Minnie all blushy now.” Jisung snickers, nudging the younger’s shoulder.

Hyunjin pouts. “That’s not fair. I want a compliment too!” He pauses to look down at his notes. “And maybe some motivation while we’re at it. How am I supposed to study when I’m so sleepy?”

“Well, maybe I can help?” Felix says shyly, angling his body towards Hyunjin and leaning forward to kiss the dancer.

 

Seungmin ducks his head with a small ‘eep!’ while Jisung starts complaining, voice louder than before. Hyunjin looks bright eyed and flushed after the kiss while Felix looks shy, kicking Jisung’s shin in an attempt to shut him up. Jisung only shuts up when Felix promises to kiss him later before they head off to bed and the subject is drop to actually focus and study. Seungmin catches Felix looking at him from time to time but he just shakes his head at him. He doesn’t want a kiss. Yet.

 

(“So, I need something for good luck.” Seungmin says, looking down at his feet.

Felix chuckles, the sound huskier in the early morning. “Okay.”

 

Seungmin allows himself to get pulled towards the older, almost melting the moment their lips touch. He can understand why Hyunjin looked the way he did last night.

 

There is a furious blush on Seungmin’s cheeks when they both pull away and he can hear Hyunjin whining about them being late somewhere outside. Felix gives him one last peck before pushing him away and closing the door.

 

“So…” Hyunjin starts just as they’re about to board the train. “You get why we love Lix now?”

Seungmin giggles, already missing the older. “Yeah, definitely.”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess im so sorry. asldjaksdjlksadn but!!! ahhhhh i find them adorable uwu. thank you for making it this far??


End file.
